


Googler

by evangelineimagine



Category: The Internship (2013)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: A Stuart imagine where you are already working at Google when they intern there, you being the same age, and you two just hit it off immediately, ‘cause you are both sarcastic and kinda rude and he gets jealous of someone and he kisses you thanks
Relationships: Reader - Relationship, Stuart Twombly/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Googler

You looked around the crowd of interns finding their way to their first meeting. It was a fun sight, indeed, seeing their adorable little hats and concentrated faces. They almost looked like toddlers trying to colour between the lines. It was an odd bunch of interns this year, you would know since you had been in the council to elect them. Yes, it was called a council and yes, google did call it elect. 

You pushed your way through the crowd of people, which wasn’t an easy task, but somehow you managed to finally pull up beside Lyle, giving him a smile as you let out a relieved sigh. 

The interns took their seats and got their instructions. They all looked to pay attention, all but one.

A dark-haired boy, with black-framed glasses, kept staring at you throughout the whole meeting. Your eyes had met at least 10 times during the meeting, but you tried to ignore it. The interns were dismissed, being informed to check their mails for the next location for the meeting, so the guy with the glasses looked down on the phone, typing quickly. 

«Are you going to be in charge of any teams?» Lyle asked beside you, catching your attention. 

«No, not this year. You know, some of us actually have work to do.» You winked at him before walking on your way.

~ 

Stuart hadn’t been able to think about, nor concentrate about anything but you the whole day. Of course, he had paid some sort of attention to what was said, and of course the rules. 

So when the question came «Dating a fellow googler?» and he was to raise his template, he reluctantly raised the red one. Of course, there were two dumbasses behind him who actually thought it was allowed, and he secretly wished they could have been right.

Which they weren’t.

~

You were working eagerly on some project when there was a knock on your door, you being you, you didn’t bother to look up from your screen to see who came into your office. 

«What do you want?» You asked, without a second thought, continuing to type on your computer. 

«A cheery greeting to you too.» Came a voice you couldn’t recognize. You looked up from your computer, shocked to see one of the interns standing there, his hands in his pocket. The intern cap replaced with a dark red beanie. You sat up straighter, looking over at the guy. 

«What can I do for an intern?» You asked, trying to ignore the fact that he made your heartbeat slightly faster. 

«Actually, I just wanted to say hi, first of all. Saw you at the meeting today, and I just needed to say hi.» The boy didn’t even stutter once, which was weird considering what he was saying. 

«Ah, yes, you’re the one who was staring at me.» You say just as bluntly back, seeing a slight blush creep upon his cheeks. You chuckled lightly, before continuing. «What’s your name?» 

«Stuart, Twombly.» 

«It’s nice meeting you, Stuart. I’m Y/N Y/L/N. So what could I help you with Stuart?» You folded your hands on the desk in front of you, looking over at him. 

«Well, I need someone to watch a marvel marathon with. You seem like the perfect choice. Am I right?» He smirked at you, still standing there with his hands in his pockets. 

«Marvel, uhu… I could use a marathon of one of those.» You said, smirking back at him.

«It’s a deal then.»

~

You had stayed the night at Stuart's apartment after you had finished watching the iron man and avengers movies at two in the morning. Falling asleep beside him on the couch.

Now indifference from in the movies where people did that exact same thing, you both woke up by your alarm clock on your phone. It was now time for an intern meeting again, the interns wearing their hats again, now you must say that Stuart had looked much better in his beanie than in the hat. They all found their team, Stuart ends up in one weird mix, not by choice of course. 

Lyle was the one in charge of them, which made it much easier for you to go say hi to Stuart from time to time. 

«Hello there, Lyle.» You greeted as you walked into the team’s working area. 

«Hi Y/N.» Lyle greeted back, looking up from what he was doing. You noticed Stuart did as well, winking at you from his seat by the glass wall where he was writing something. 

«How’s it going?» You asked, actually quite polite for once. Lyle looked at you with a sceptical look. 

«Good..» You looked over at the wall, where the interns had eagerly written down their calculations. Specifically at one, you didn’t care whose it was, but anyway you just had to comment. 

«That one’s completely wrong.» You pointed at it, seeing the Asian guy who had written it looks up at it.

«Oh... I..» He stuttered, looking very unsure of himself. 

«Well, thank you for that, Y/n,» Lyle spoke from beside you, trying to turn your attention away from the awkward teenager. 

«So, you busy tonight?» Lyle asked. He had tried asking you out on a date for a long time now, but you simply didn’t want to, so you had declined each time. 

«No-« You were cut off by Stuart who walked up to you grabbing your upper arm. 

«Yeah, she’s busy tonight.» He said, before dragging you out of the team’s working area and in the direction of your office. You didn’t say anything as he dragged you along, because quite frankly, it was fun seeing him like this. Shoulders tensed, teeth gritted and a frown on his face. He let go of you as soon as you both stepped into the office, turning to look at you, standing very close to you. 

«What’s this about Stuart?» You asked teasingly, knowing the look he had on his face. 

He didn’t answer you, instead, he just stepped closer to you, making you step back until your back hit your desk. 

He looked you once in the eyes, before pulling you closer to him by the waist, his lips crashing with yours. It didn’t take long before you kissed him back, your hands finding their way around his neck. 

When you finally pulled apart, both breathing heavily, forehead resting together. And for the first time since you met him, none of you had any witty remark to make.


End file.
